Perfluoroalkane sulfenyl chlorides are important group of chemicals used in pharmaceutical and agrochemical industries. In the preparation of perfluoroalkyl sulfenyl chloride, the reaction involves two phases such as solid potassium fluoride in polar solvent and the thiophosgene. The solid-liquid phase reaction requires critical reaction conditions to initiate the reaction and consequently gives the requisite conversion and resulting in higher yield. Thus, the mixing of solid liquid reactants is vital aspect of the process.
Fluoro-compounds are characteristically difficult to synthesize. The reactivity of fluorine is such that it is difficult or impossible to directly prepare fluoro derivatives. The process for the preparation of fluoro derivatives involves reacting a halogen compound, generally a chloro derivative and exchanging the halogen with an inorganic fluoro compound, generally an alkali metal fluoride, hydrogen fluoride and the like.